The Ultimate Taboo
by Starkiller987
Summary: Naruto reveals something during the Chunin Exams, something nobody thought possible, or even existed for that matter. His power will surpass all and will make them 'GREEN WITH ENVY' !


Location: Forest of Death - Tower

The Chunin Exams, a time where hopeful Genins can prove themselves worthy of being Chunin and bring glory to their respective villages. This year it has taken place in the Hidden Leaf Village.

The first part of the exams; a written test proctored by Ibiki Morino, the head of the Intelligence and Torture Department. With his use of physiological warfare, Ibiki was able to weed out a number of teams before passing the remaining teams, revealing that they must risk it all for their squad members.

As for the second portion of the exams; a 5 day and night long stay in the infamous "Forest of Death". Were each team was either given a 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scroll and had to obtain both scrolls to progress to the third portion. A total of 46 teams took part in the second stage and as said by the proctor Anko Mitarashi "By the time this parts over, half of you will be cut down!"

She was right, only 4 Leaf teams and the only Sand and only Sound team made it past the second stage. But due to the large number of teams passing the second stage, a preliminary round would be held to lower the number of candidates. The matches were as follows.

Sasuke Uchiha V.S. Akane Yoroi - Winner: Sasuke

Shino Aburame V.S. Zaku - Winner: Shino

Kankuro V.S. Misumi Tsurugi - Winner: Kankuro

Sakura Haruno V.S. Ino Yamanaka - Winner: Sakura

Tenten V.S. Temari - Winner: Temari

Shikimaru Nara V.S. Kin Tsuchi - Winner: Shikimaru

Hinata Hyuga V.S. Neji Hyuga - Winner: Neji

Rock Lee V.S. Gaara - Winner: Gaara

Choji Akimichi V.S. Dosu Kinta - Winner: Dosu

Lastly Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

The board had selected Naruto and Kiba to fight last.

"Will Naruto (Cough) Uzumaki and (Cough) Kiba Inuzuka please come down to the arena floor (Cough Cough)" announced the sickly proctor Hayate Gekkou.

"YAHOO! Man, we really lucked out on this one Akamaru! We'll beat this loser in no time flat!" Kiba grinned confidently to his partner.

"ARF! ARF!" The little puppy barked back at his master encouraging him.

On the other side of the balcony everyone expected Naruto to yell back at his, saying how he would 'Beat Kiba', how 'He won't back down from a fight' and 'How he'll become Hokage' all with the familiar phrase "Believe It!" tacked onto the end.

But what they didn't expect was Naruto remaining silent with his hair covering his eyes. Until they heard the sound of ...laughing? "Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm" No, this wasn't your average 'Ha Ha' somethings funny laughing, this was full of sadistic humor and joy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KUKUKUKUKUKU!" Naruto continued to laugh holding his stomach.

Everyone in the room stared at him and had the same thought. 'What the hell is so funny?'

Naruto had calmed down enough, giving a little chuckle at the end. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing that they were not the familiar cerulean blue; but a deep purple with slit pupils. "Very funny you moron." he earned a glare from Kiba for that comment and both of them walked down to the arena floor and stood facing each other.

"Alright, (Cough) the Tenth Round (Cough) Naruto Uzumaki V.S. (Cough) Kiba Inuzuka will now BEGIN!" Hayate yelled while jumping away.

Kiba was the first to react and went through some hand signs and yelled "All Fours Jutsu!" This resulted in his nails and teeth to grow and sharpen, while his hair gained a wild look to it. He then ran at Naruto with High-Genin speed and rammed him in the gut, causing Naruto to fly back, impacting the wall creating a large cloud of dust.

"Hah! Call it Ref, he's not getting back up!" Kiba said with complete confidence.

XXX Everyone Up in the Balconies Thoughts XXX

Ino - 'Like Naruto could ever defeat someone like Kiba.'

Sakura - 'Serves that idiot right!'

Sasuke - 'Heh, still and always will be a dobe.'

Kurenai - 'Like he ever stood a chance.'

Kankuro - 'He's such a wimp!'

Lee - 'Come on Naruto, your not that lame.'

Hinata - 'Naruto-Kun..'

XXX Back to the Match XXX

Kiba was having the time of his life basking in the glory of his 'victory', until they heard that damn creepy laugh again.

The dust cloud that Naruto created began to clear. When it did they saw his jumpsuit torn in places and he had some bad cuts and bruises. What happened next shocked everyone

Sparks of deep red lighting began to form on his injuries healing him. When they disappeared everyone saw his injuries had completely vanished! As if he was never injured at all!

Everyone was staring at Naruto with wide eyes. Thoughts of 'What happened?' 'Why isn't he hurt?' 'What's going on?' flew in their heads.

Back in the arena Naruto's mouth morphed into a demented smirk and started to laugh once more. "Well, that was unimpressive you mutt."

Shock turning into a glare Kiba yelled "What the hell was that! How come your not all bloody and hurt!? Just what the hell are you!" All the while Akamaru was whimpering and hiding behind his master's leg from the dark feeling coming from the blond.

Smirking Naruto finished his laughter and said "You really wanna see?" giving a sadistic smirk, Kiba and Akamaru ran at him. Seeing their advance Naruto yelled "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" and was again covered by the red lighting, blinding his opponents. When the lighting faded everyone looked at the blonde, only to discover something shocking.

His entire appearance had changed. What was once a 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit, was now a black form-fitting top that had no sleeves and cut off above the stomach and small black shorts with a skirt attachment that stopped at mid-thigh. Blond locks had become dark green almost black long wispy hair in the shape of a palm tree. Tanned skin was now very pale and he no longer had his whisker marks on his cheeks, also a black headband with a red upside down triangle on it. (Just Google 'Envy Fullmetal Alchemist" In Images and hes basically a copy of Envy)

Opening his purple slitted eyes Naruto said "So, how do you like my true form?" his voice also changed to a high-pitched tone full of sadism (Again, Envy's voice) "I wonder how you'll fair against me now?" he questioned and soon appeared in front of Kiba and whispered "Let's find out."

Kiba then felt searing pain in his stomach from a bony knee and flew across the arena floor impacting the wall. During so, everyone heard Naruto laughing in joy at his pain.

_**To Be Continued**_

Sooooooooo, what did yall think? I enjoy Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. Review please and I hope you all liked it. If you have any input you can leave it in your comment or you can PM me. Again, hope you liked it.

I'm out yall, and have a WONDERFUL DAY! *Disappears in a cloud of smoke* :P


End file.
